mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
A Flock Led Astray (Map Game)
Rules Moderators * God of All That Is (Creator/Final Authority): * Sentinel Gaius (Co-Head Mod): * The Prophetic One (Mod Events + Turns/Mod): * The Molder (Map Maker/Mod): * Mars (Algorithm Mod): * Ares (Algorithm Mod): Maps Geographic Map Political Map Lunar Map Martian Map Comes in Turn 100 if this magically lasts that long. Nations Bold '''countries are subject to mod control if unplayed. If one of these nations is to be claimed mod approval is required. ''Italicized ''countries are regional powers and require either 600 edits or mod approval to be claimed. Mods can veto claims on these nations. **Asterisked means the nation is ununified (e.g. tribes, city-states) Independent Human The Moon * '''The Conglomerated Colonies of the Moon: North America *Appalachian Merchant Republic: *'Executive Empire of America:' * Republic of Rosalita: **(Rosalita - Puppet) Free City of Saskatoon: **(Rosalita - Puppet) Grand Duchy of Athabaska: *'Empire of Quebec:' *Cuba: *Dakota Tribal Confederation: *Maritime Republic of Nova Britannia: *''Democratic Christian Republic of Greater Texas:'' *West Alaskan Trade Cities: *North Alaskan Mining Cities: *''(C.C.M. - Industrial Colony) Hudson Haven:'' South America * The Silver Union: * (C.C.M. - Research Colony) Galapagos: Europe *'The Sixth Reich:' **(Sixth Reich - Member State) The Greater Dutch Republic: **(Sixth Reich - Member State) Nordholm: **(Sixth Reich - Member State) Scottish Federation: **(Sixth Reich - Member State) Democratic State of Greater Finland: **Irish Isle Tribes: Africa *'Most Honorable Democratic People's Republic of the Greater Congo Delta:' **'(M.H.D.P.R.G.C.D. - Vassal State) Pygmy Confederation of Southern Gabon: *Kingdom of Inner Morocco: *''Transvaal Imperium: *''Abyssinian Empire:'' *Free City of Anntannaviro: Asia * Federation of Asian Nations: "''This is not your grave'' [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 02:03, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ** Shikoku Daimyo: ** Union of Guangdong: * Shan Bodhisattvate: Reserved Horrors' Sphere+ The Lovecraftian horror colonial factions vying for influence over the Earth are: #The Old Things #The Abyssal Legion #The Yellow Sibyl #The Curators #The Basalt Sphinx #The Oannes #The Ones of the Void #*Various Cults The Moon * ('Ones of the Void - Colony) The Central Hive of Sol: North America *'(Curators - Autonomous) Electoral Empire of Greater Columbia: Morgan Freemen but With A Lamer Voice (talk) 04:53, April 7, 2015 (UTC)' **(E.E.G.C. - Tribute State) Anchorage Thanedom: *(Old Things - Colony) Yucatan Conglomerate (?): [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) *''(Old Things - Autonomous) Greater Mississippi Confederation:'' South America * (Oannes - Autonomous) Cuzco Confederation: Reserved * (Oannes - Autonomous)' '''Kingdom of Inner Chile: * '(Old Things - Colony) The Theocratic Empire of Amazonia:' *(Curators - Colony) Andean Enclave: *(Yellow Sibyl - Autonomous): Greater Duchy of Ecuador: *(Old Things Autonomous): Republic of Colombia: Europe *(Oannes - Theocracy) The Sea-Spirited State of Portugal and Galacia:'' *''(Yellow Sibyl -'' Autonomous) Imperium of Castile: *(Yellow Sibyl - Theocracy) Yellow Republic of the Baleares: *(Curators - Autonomous) Swiss Confederation:Tao64 *''(Curators - Autonomous) Kingdom of Navarra: Africa *'(Abyssal Legion - Colony) The Central Hold:' *(Oannes - Autonomous) Kingdom of Mozambique: *(Old Things - Colony) Madagascar Conglomerate: *(Old Things - Colony) Archduchy of Northern Gabon: *(''Oannes - Theocracy) The Zealous Lands Under Zanzibar: Asia *'(Abyssal Legion - Colony) The Great Manifest of Central Asia: ' '''' Category:Map Game Category:A Flock Led Astray (Map Game)